1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack and an electric bike including a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of portable devices and may be combined to form a battery pack. One type of battery pack includes battery cells and a peripheral circuit. The peripheral circuit may be provided on a printed circuit board for controlling charge and discharge operations of the battery cells. When a load is connected to the terminals of the battery pack, power is supplied from the battery cells to the load through the external terminals of the battery pack.
In addition to portable devices, a battery pack may be used to power an electric bike. However, problems may arise. For example, discharge current from the battery pack may be supplied to the electric bike even when the electric bike is not in use.